Mischief and Moonlight (Add a Line)
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: Using the comment section to write a story centering around Anne and Gil. I write a line or two you guys add on. For those who have an account if you want to write more sign out of your account and write as a guest using your account's pen name. Unless I add another chapter because it will only let you do it once every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I want to try something I saw on the long dead Sullivan Forum. So instead of using the comment section to comment I'll start off a story with a line or two in it and you add on to what I wrote.


	2. What we have so far (5:42 AM July 30th)

**What we have so far**

Anne looked up from her novel to help Marilla with dinner. Just as she got her apron on there was a knock at the door.  
"Who would call on us so close to dinner?" Marilla asked, with a disapproving frown on her face. Marilla walked over to the door, unrolling her sleeves as she did so, and opened the door there stood...

Anne was in the kitchen staring out the window instead of watching the pot of water she had just put on the stove. She reveled in how the moonlight fell on the leaves of the oak outside the kitchen window and thought how much it looked like a string of pearls that a fairy queen might have lost, and who might be -right at this very minute- flying the skies of Avonlea searching for her treasure, and she sighed dreamily when...

...

**Now we have two gaps to fill. Who is standing on the other side of the door and what happens in the kitchen.**

**Katherine-with-a-k : As you may have noticed I took your scribble and made a few adjustments to help it flow with the rest of the story. I hope you don't mind.**

**-Lilies of Avonlea**


	3. July 31 at 6:58 AM

**What we have so far**

Anne looked up from her novel to help Marilla with dinner. Just as she got her apron on there was a knock at the door.  
"Who would call on us so close to dinner?" Marilla asked, with a disapproving frown on her face. Marilla walked over to the door, unrolling her sleeves as she did so, and opened the door there stood Gilbert Blythe.

Anne was in the kitchen staring out the window instead of watching the pot of water she had just put on the stove. She reveled in how the moonlight fell on the leaves of the oak outside the kitchen window and thought how much it looked like a string of pearls that a fairy queen might have lost, and who might be -right at this very minute- flying the skies of Avonlea searching for her treasure, and she sighed dreamily when she heard the voice of none other than Gilbert Blythe. Vexed, she moved away from the window and back to her pot of water, for she couldn't dream of fairies with that annoying boy nearby. As she was unecessary stirring the boiling water, she could hear the conversation in the entrance. He was looking for Mathew, who had just come back from the fields and was currently getting dressed for dinner. Marilla then informed Gilbert that he could wait in the living room, but that she herself would be going back to the kitchen to peel potatoes. Ever polite, Gilbert offered his help, and so Anne heard two sets of footsteps coming toward the kitchen. She stirred her water in annoyement...

...

**I really like the ideas you guys have for this story. Thank you for taking intrest in this! **

**Katherine: Slipped it in. :D**

**Guest: Good job getting Gilbert in the story. (Squealing Yay) **

**Also if you are a registered user who signed out of their account to write more PM me.**


	4. July 31 at 10:08 AM

**What we have so far**

Anne looked up from her novel to help Marilla with dinner. Just as she got her apron on there was a knock at the door.  
"Who would call on us so close to dinner?" Marilla asked, with a disapproving frown on her face. Marilla walked over to the door, unrolling her sleeves as she did so, and opened the door there stood Gilbert Blythe.

Anne was in the kitchen staring out the window instead of watching the pot of water she had just put on the stove. She reveled in how the moonlight fell on the leaves of the oak outside the kitchen window and thought how much it looked like a string of pearls that a fairy queen might have lost, and who might be -right at this very minute- flying the skies of Avonlea searching for her treasure, and she sighed dreamily when she heard the voice of none other than Gilbert Blythe. Vexed, she moved away from the window and back to her pot of water, for she couldn't dream of fairies with that annoying boy nearby. As she was unecessary stirring the boiling water, she could hear the conversation in the entrance. He was looking for Mathew, who had just come back from the fields and was currently getting dressed for dinner. Marilla then informed Gilbert that he could wait in the living room, but that she herself would be going back to the kitchen to peel potatoes. Ever polite, Gilbert offered his help, and so Anne heard two sets of footsteps coming toward the kitchen. She stirred her water in annoyment. "What can I help you with?" She heard him ask. She grabbed some pasta from the cupboard and dumped it's contents into the boiling water stirring more vigorously. "You may help Anne with the pasta." Marilla said. "Oh no." Anne thought.

...

**I really like the ideas you guys have for this story. Thank you for taking intrest in this! This story really is looking awesome. **

**Also if you are a registered user who signed out of their account to write more PM me. I want to give credit where credit is due.**

**-LoA**


	5. Last attempt at keeping this alive

**Okay so it appears this story is a dismal failure I'll take it down if no one is interested.**

**_-LoA_**


	6. August 16th (6:01 PM)

**Okay so by suggestion of Guest I'll write more than a sentence to help this get rolling again. Thank you for the faith!**

Anne looked up from her novel to help Marilla with dinner. Just as she got her apron on there was a knock at the door.  
"Who would call on us so close to dinner?" Marilla asked, with a disapproving frown on her face. Marilla walked over to the door, unrolling her sleeves as she did so, and opened the door there stood Gilbert Blythe.

Anne was in the kitchen staring out the window instead of watching the pot of water she had just put on the stove. She reveled in how the moonlight fell on the leaves of the oak outside the kitchen window and thought how much it looked like a string of pearls that a fairy queen might have lost, and who might be -right at this very minute- flying the skies of Avonlea searching for her treasure, and she sighed dreamily when she heard the voice of none other than Gilbert Blythe.

Vexed, she moved away from the window and back to her pot of water, for she couldn't dream of fairies with that annoying boy nearby. As she was unecessary stirring the boiling water, she could hear the conversation in the entrance. He was looking for Mathew, who had just come back from the fields and was currently getting dressed for dinner. Marilla then informed Gilbert that he could wait in the living room, but that she herself would be going back to the kitchen to peel potatoes. Ever polite, Gilbert offered his help, and so Anne heard two sets of footsteps coming toward the kitchen. She stirred her water in annoyment.

"What can I help you with?" She heard him ask.

She grabbed some pasta from the cupboard and dumped it's contents into the boiling water stirring more vigorously.

"You may help Anne with the pasta." Marilla said.

"Oh no." Anne thought.

Gilbert walked towards Anne. She turned up the stove heat to high.

"Anne. Why don't you take a break and I'll take over for a moment." He said from behind.

Anne visibly stiffened.

"Marilla said I could help you, and I would really like to." He said modestly.

...

**Okay so we have this slowly moving. I'll just keep kick starting it if needed.**

**-LoA**


	7. August 23

Anne looked up from her novel to help Marilla with dinner. Just as she got her apron on there was a knock at the door.

"Who would call on us so close to dinner?" Marilla asked, with a disapproving frown on her face. Marilla walked over to the door, unrolling her sleeves as she did so, and opened the door there stood Gilbert Blythe.

Anne was in the kitchen staring out the window instead of watching the pot of water she had just put on the stove. She reveled in how the moonlight fell on the leaves of the oak outside the kitchen window and thought how much it looked like a string of pearls that a fairy queen might have lost, and who might be -right at this very minute- flying the skies of Avonlea searching for her treasure, and she sighed dreamily when she heard the voice of none other than Gilbert Blythe.

Vexed, she moved away from the window and back to her pot of water, for she couldn't dream of fairies with that annoying boy nearby. As she was unecessary stirring the boiling water, she could hear the conversation in the entrance. He was looking for Mathew, who had just come back from the fields and was currently getting dressed for dinner. Marilla then informed Gilbert that he could wait in the living room, but that she herself would be going back to the kitchen to peel potatoes. Ever polite, Gilbert offered his help, and so Anne heard two sets of footsteps coming toward the kitchen. She stirred her water in annoyment.

"What can I help you with?" She heard him ask.

She grabbed some pasta from the cupboard and dumped it's contents into the boiling water stirring more vigorously.

"You may help Anne with the pasta." Marilla said.

"Oh no." Anne thought.

Gilbert walked towards Anne. She turned up the stove heat to high.

"Anne. Why don't you take a break and I'll take over for a moment." He said from behind.

Anne visibly stiffened.

"Marilla said I could help you, and I would really like to." He said modestly.

"If Marilla said you may then what is stopping you Mister Blythe?" She said airily.

"Well you don't want my help do you?" He asked.

"Not at all however, Marilla has allowed you to help me if you like and I suppose after helping make it you'll stay to dinner as well." Anne turned back to the pasta now firm in the boiling water.

"Only if you want me to _Queen Anne_." He bit his lip when he realized he had said that aloud.

...

**Kick start! This is like a car with a shoddy engine. **

**-LoA**


	8. August 24

Anne looked up from her novel to help Marilla with dinner. Just as she got her apron on there was a knock at the door.

"Who would call on us so close to dinner?" Marilla asked, with a disapproving frown on her face. Marilla walked over to the door, unrolling her sleeves as she did so, and opened the door there stood Gilbert Blythe.

Anne was in the kitchen staring out the window instead of watching the pot of water she had just put on the stove. She reveled in how the moonlight fell on the leaves of the oak outside the kitchen window and thought how much it looked like a string of pearls that a fairy queen might have lost, and who might be -right at this very minute- flying the skies of Avonlea searching for her treasure, and she sighed dreamily when she heard the voice of none other than Gilbert Blythe.

Vexed, she moved away from the window and back to her pot of water, for she couldn't dream of fairies with that annoying boy nearby. As she was unecessary stirring the boiling water, she could hear the conversation in the entrance. He was looking for Mathew, who had just come back from the fields and was currently getting dressed for dinner. Marilla then informed Gilbert that he could wait in the living room, but that she herself would be going back to the kitchen to peel potatoes. Ever polite, Gilbert offered his help, and so Anne heard two sets of footsteps coming toward the kitchen. She stirred her water in annoyment.

"What can I help you with?" She heard him ask.

She grabbed some pasta from the cupboard and dumped it's contents into the boiling water stirring more vigorously.

"You may help Anne with the pasta." Marilla said.

"Oh no." Anne thought.

Gilbert walked towards Anne. She turned up the stove heat to high.

"Anne. Why don't you take a break and I'll take over for a moment." He said from behind.

Anne visibly stiffened.

"Marilla said I could help you, and I would really like to." He said modestly.

"If Marilla said you may then what is stopping you Mister Blythe?" She said airily.

"Well you don't want my help do you?" He asked.

"Not at all however, Marilla has allowed you to help me if you like and I suppose after helping make it you'll stay to dinner as well." Anne turned back to the pasta now firm in the boiling water.

"Only if you want me to _Queen Anne_." He bit his lip when he realized he had said that aloud.

Anne did not turn back around, yet Gilbert saw her nostrils flare and her free hand curl into a tiny fist. When would he ever learn not to tease her?

"Well then, it's my kitchen isn't it? Or did I accidentally wander into your house? Anyway, that's not the worst name you've called me," Anne spat. Gilbert's face fell at Anne's remark. It was clear he had only meant to call her Queen Anne as a joke, and Anne wished she hadn't been so hard on him.

"Here, you can stir the pasta while I heat the sauce," Anne said as a consolation of sorts. Gilbert eyed Anne apprehensively, surprised at her acceptance of his help. He stepped forward to take the spoon from her. His fingers brushed against hers; Anne's skin tingled at his touch. She gave a small start and the spoon clattered to the floor.

Gilbert bent down to pick up the spoon and put it in the sink.

"We can't use that now." He said dumbly.

"Yes, right." She said straightening up. What was going on with her? This was Gilbert Blythe her sworn enemy and here she was thinking about how nice his touch felt on her fingers.

...

**That pretty little bit that started from "Anne did not turn back around" and ended at "She gave a slight start and the spoon clattered to the floor." was all Jennwithapenn. Thank You Jenn!**

**-LoA**


	9. Chapter 2

Okay so this marks the end of chapter 1 and the start of chapter two.

Dinner was ready in due time despite many awkward clashes on the part of Anne and Gilbert.


	10. November 10 8:53 PM

**I hadn't looked at the reviews for this story for some time, so imagine my surprise at finding another contribution by Call me Carrots Anytime. Thank You so much!**

Dinner was ready in due time despite many awkward clashes on the part of Anne and Gilbert. They sat down, said their prayers, and began to eat.

Silence filled the table. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Anne would not look at Gilbert, and Gilbert would not look away from Anne. Gilbert thought he saw her blush.

"When are you going to college, Anne?" He asked abruptly.

She looked up at him, startled. "I suppose when I finish Miss Stacey's class." Her tone had less ice in it than it usually had when she was forced to speak at him under certain circumstances. Ones that he felt sure she would gladly avoid.

"I hope you go to Redmond. You'd be the smartest girl there."

Her face flushed. " And you the smartest boy," she whispered, her eyes trailing down to the worn tablecloth.

Things began to get awkward again. "How is your father, Gilbert?" Marilla asked curiously.

He smiled. He knew of the story between the two. He just hoped history didn't repeat itself.

"He's doing quiet well. Thank you for asking Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert replied courteous.


	11. November 17 6:02 PM

**Call me Carrots Anytime: Thank You so much for another contribution. **

**The rest that are reading: C-O-N-T-R-I-B-U-T-E! **

Dinner was ready in due time despite many awkward clashes on the part of Anne and Gilbert. They sat down, said their prayers, and began to eat.

Silence filled the table. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Anne would not look at Gilbert, and Gilbert would not look away from Anne. Gilbert thought he saw her blush.

"When are you going to college, Anne?" He asked abruptly.

She looked up at him, startled. "I suppose when I finish Miss Stacey's class." Her tone had less ice in it than it usually had when she was forced to speak at him under certain circumstances. Ones that he felt sure she would gladly avoid.

"I hope you go to Redmond. You'd be the smartest girl there."

Her face flushed. " And you the smartest boy," she whispered, her eyes trailing down to the worn tablecloth.

Things began to get awkward again. "How is your father, Gilbert?" Marilla asked curiously.

He smiled. He knew of the story between the two. He just hoped history didn't repeat itself.

"He's doing quiet well. Thank you for asking Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert replied courteous.

She nodded.

Marilla smiled to herself. Nobody else knew the matchmaking plans she had for them except Gilbert's mother. That was why she had invited him over. Now, to start the plan...

"Well, I'm going to go do the dishes. You two youngin's can stay here and talk. That sounded innocent enough.

Anne, however, had known Marilla long enough to know something was up. Marilla usually just did the dishes even in company. She never announced it .Her suspicions were confirmed when Marilla "accidently" dropped a leather-bound notebook on the table next to Gilbert's seat.

"Oops!" She exaggerated. Marilla made a feeble attempt to get it back, but Gilbert snatched it up and read the cover aloud.

"Anne's Diary." He said with a wicked smile. He opened it to the first entry.

"Dear Bertha,

Yes, Diary you have a name. The name of my mother Bertha Willis Shirley. That is all I know about her besides the fact that she died of Scarlet Fever when I was three months old, and that she married my father. His name is Walter Shirley and he died three days after she did.

Anyway, I will right to you as I would to my mother if she were here for me to." He stopped his impression of a female's voice to block a desperate Anne Shirley from grabbing it from him. Unknown to them Marilla had left the room.

Anne gave up in despair. "Please don't read anymore Gilbert. Please." She pleaded when he opened his mouth to continue.


End file.
